Clarith
Clarith era uma camponesa do Reino de Elphegort . Odiada por suas cores distintas de olhos e cabelos que a marcavam como membro do Clã Netsuma. Clarith sofreu uma severa discriminação dentro de sua aldeia . Um dia, ela encontrou Michaela machucada próxima a Árvore Milenar e cuidou dela até que recuperasse a saúde, as duas tornaram-se assim amigas íntimas. Após a morte de sua mãe adotiva, as duas se mudaram para Aceid, onde trabalhavam como empregadas domésticas na Mansão Freezis. História Inicio da vida Depois do seu nascimento no Reino de Elphegort em 21 de Novembro, EC 479,Entr'acte of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Worldguide uma jovem criança Netsuma foi abandonada e posteriormente adotada por uma Xamã estrangeira, que a chamou de Clarith. Enquanto crescia, Clarith foi intimidada, ameaçada e abusada pelo povo Elphe de Yatski, eventualmente aprendendo que isso se devia a sua herança marcada por seus olhos vermelhos e cabelos brancos. Enquanto isso, conforme ela crescia, sua amada mãe adotiva ensinou-a a ler e escrever.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Conforme os anos progrediram e os abusos continuaram, Clarith eventualmente começou a se desculpar por estar viva. Quando ela atingiu a maioridade, a Netsuma começou a trabalhar na aldeia, ajudando a cultivar e cuidar das plantações para pagar a taxa de propriedade da família a Earl Felix. Lutando para ganhar o suficiente para pagar as taxas com ferramentas quebradas e a crueldade dos aldeões, o chefe da aldeia às vezes chamava a camponesa para sua casa para trabalhar para ele, muitas vezes abusando dela. Um dia, a mãe de Clarith contraiu a Doença Gula, passando a ter um horrível apetite por vermes e sujeira.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Grüne Em Janeiro de EC 499, Clarith foi até a Floresta da Árvore Milenar para colher frutas trauben; enquanto colhia as frutas nos pomares do Lago das diversões, ela viu um pássaro rollam atacando um pequeno tordo. Correndo para a floresta, Clarith resgatou o pássaro inconsciente e o levou para casa, tentando enfaixar sua asa antes que tivesse que voltar ao trabalho. No trabalho, Clarith foi intimidada pelos outros moradores novamente e depois chamada para a casa do chefe. Assim que terminou o dia, a garota exausta voltou para casa, sendo acolhida por sua mãe.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Clarith a repreendeu por não descansar um pouco antes de saber que o torno havia acordado. Ela então alimentou o pássaro, dando-lhe trauben já que ele se recusou a comer vermes, e quando sua mãe sugeriu que o pássaro era o avatar de um espírito da floresta Clarith ficou balançada com a idéia. Depois de se aborrecer com seu trauben de "má qualidade", Clarith foi para a casa do chefe e voltou tarde da noite, chorando até dormir. Na manhã seguinte, Clarith alimentou-se e ligou-se ao tordo que ela havia resgatado, decidindo nomeá-lo Grüne, graças as suas penas verdes. Com o passar do tempo, Clarith continuou alimentando o tordo com os seus trauben não vendidos em cada uma de suas refeições e se abriu para Grüne ainda mais.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Uma vez que Grüne não precisava mais de suas ataduras, Clarith coletou alguns pedaços de sucata e desajeitadamente fez uma gaiola para o pássaro, colocando-o no peitoril da janela para que o pássaro pudesse ver do lado de fora. Depois disso, Clarith foi para os campos e foi novamente intimidada pelos outros aldeões.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Depois que ela voltou para casa e trouxe a gaiola de Grüne para baixo, Clarith confidenciou todos os seus problemas para o pequeno tordo e Grüne a confortou; desde então, Clarith começou a habituar-se a falar com o pássaro depois de voltar do trabalho.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Duas semanas depois de te-lo resgatado, Clarith colocou Grüne mais uma vez na gaiola e saiu para o trabalho.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Enquanto ela arava os campos, ela olhou para Chelsea e Alma conversando nas proximidades e teve coragem de se aproximar deles. Esperando fazer amizades como havia feito com o tordo, Clarith convidou Chelsea para jantar, apenas para ter sua oferta severamente rejeitada. Ela recuou para a floresta imediatamente depois e desmoronou em lágrimas; assim que ela voltou para casa, a miséria de Clarith foi agravada quando soube que Grüne havia saído, recuperando-se o suficiente de seus ferimentos. Embora reconfortada por sua mãe com a possibilidade de que Grüne fosse um espírito da floresta, Clarith passou uma noite solitária depois de colocar sua mãe na cama.The Daughter: Act 2 Na manhã seguinte, Clarith saiu cedo e foi direto para a Árvore Milenar na floresta. Ajoelhando-se diante da maciça árvore, relatou em voz alta como fora perseguida e desdenhada, como se tornara amiga de Grüne apenas para perder o pássaro mais tarde e como sua mãe adotiva não tinha muito tempo de vida. Dirigindo-se a Held, Clarith rezou para que, se ele existisse, ele lhe enviasse um amigo. The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Primeira Amiga Mais de um mês depois, Clarith passou pela Floresta da Árvore Milenar como de costume quando encontrou umagarota Elphe inconsciente e com febre ao lado da Árvore. Clarith levou a menina para casa e cuidou dela até que recuperou a consciência, explicando-lhe gentilmente como estava com febre e desmaiara. Clarith pediu desculpas por ter sido uma Netsuma a ter cuidado dela, ao invés disso, a garota a agradeceu, deixando Clarith surpresa. Depois de descobrir sua localização, a garota se apresentou como "Michaela" e Clarith se apresentou e perguntou a garota o que ela fazia na floresta. Michaela contou estava tentando chegar a Aceid, vinda de Lucifenia, um lugar onde muitas raças vivem.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Durante a conversa, Clarith desmoronou, chorando histericamente, antes que sua mãe as interrompesse para dar uma sopa a Michaela. Ao ouvir sua mãe planejando colocar seu "ingrediente secreto" na sopa que ela trouxe, Clarith imediatamente se levantou de sua cadeira e correu para impedi-la de colocar vermes na comida de Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 O chefe da aldeia chegou batendo na porta junto com seu capanga, Eugen, vindo buscar o aluguel. Quando o chefe a intimidou, Michaela o interrompeu e se ofereceu para pagar o aluguel de Clarith como agradecimento por sua ajuda mais cedo. O chefe da aldeia saiu e Clarith continuou preocupada com o gesto da garota. Michaela então disse então que pagaria o aluguel em troca de poder ficar com elas e Clarith concordou com o acordo. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Pouco depois de jantarem, Clarith explicou como as coisas funcionavam na vila, como o fato de Earl Felix ter jurisdição sobre a região e o chefe simplesmente pagar as taxas de terra para ele. As duas acabaram passando a noite acordadas conversando.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Certa manhã, quando Clarith estava saindo para o trabalho, Michaela insistiu que queria aprender a trabalhar nos campos e a acompanhou, Clarith a ensinou a cuidar do solo e das plantações. Enquanto trabalhava, ela notou como Michaela chamava a atenção das pessoas, se associando alegremente com os outros aldeões Elphe nos próximos seis meses e se tornando cada vez mais popular. Com o tempo, o filho do chefe da aldeia,Ayn também começou a se aproximar de Clarith e a conversar com ela. Um dia naquele verão, Clarith viu Michaela exausta e tentou chamá-la, quando Chelsea se ofereceu para descansar com ela. Seguindo as duas até o galpão de trabalho, Clarith se escondeu atrás de uma parede e as ouviu conversando. Ao ouvir Chelsea continuamente a insultar, Clarith retornou aos campos. Mais tarde naquele dia,tentou novamente se aproximar de Michaela e a viu conversando com outros moradores e desistiu, voltando sozinha para casa. Ao longo do caminho, Ayn se aproximou, cumprimentou-a e falou casualmente com ela, até que Michaela os encontrou e começou a conversar com ele. Depois que Ayn se despediu, Clarith voltou para casa com Michaela, falando sobre como ela tinha havia se dado melhor com os homens e como Ayn poderia ter começado a falar com ela por afeição por Michaela. Quando Clarith a ouviu dizer que não estava interessada em homens, ela ficou satisfeita e revelou que sentia o mesmo. Quando estavam prestes a entrar em sua casa, Chelsea energicamente chamou Clarith e arrastou-a para os fundos da casa. Chelsea então a acusou de "zombar" de Ayn e interrogou-a sobre isso, avisando-a para ficar longe do filho do chefe.No momento em que Chelsea se preparou para bater nela, Clarith assistiu, chocada, quando Michaela intervir e afastar a agressora. Aliviada, Clarith agradeceu abundantemente a Michaela e as duas se abraçaram. No dia seguinte, as duas saíram para trabalhar e Clarith cortou as costas da mão direita durante o trabalho.Ao se encontrar com Michaela atrás do galpão de trabalho durante o descanso Clarith ficou envergonhada de expor sua lesão. Ligações Incertas Nos meses seguintes, Michaela continuou passando mais e mais tempo com Clarith; Nesse meio tempo, um médico chegou para examinar sua mãe e diagnosticou-a como nos estágios finais de Gula, a mulher não tendo muito mais tempo para viver. Como a doença era atualmente incurável, Clarith só tratava os sintomas da mãe com analgésicos e remédios para dormir. Naquele novembro, Clarith se reuniu com Chelsea, que sugeriu a ela que Michaela só saia com a Netsuma para fazer sua própria beleza se destacar, dizendo que ela a tratava gentilmente para parecer gentil e maravilhosa para todos os outros. Uma noite, Clarith notou Michaela sair de casa e secretamente a seguiu até o planalto com vista para Aceid. Lá, ela observou com espanto Michaela cantar antes de se dirigir a ela.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Sentadas juntas, as duas conversaram sob as estrelas sobre a vida na aldeia, as suspeitas de Clarith de que Michaela era na verdade da nobreza e a piora no estado de sua mãe. Michaela então perguntou a ela sobre a distante mansão pertencente a Keel Freezis e Clarith descreveu sua vasta riqueza e jantares mensais. Embora Clarith admitisse sua inveja por ter tantos amigos, ela disse em voz alta que seu próprio destino e amizade com Michaela eram suficientes, incapaz de expressar suas preocupações em sua conversa com Chelsea. Michaela então sugeriu que voltassem para casa e Clarith concordou, e as duas voltaram para casa. Assim que chegaram em casa, as duas encontraram a mãe de Clarith morta, caída e tendo vomitado sangue;The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 depois que Michaela foi buscar o chefe, Clarith observava em silêncio enquanto o homem se preparava para retirar o cadáver. Nos dias seguintes, Clarith caiu em depressão e ouviu as fofocas da aldeia de que a mulher sofreu e morreu porque ela havia adotado uma Netsuma. Logo depois, ela assistiu ao funeral de sua mãe com Michaela, pensando sobre o que todo mundo tinha dito durante a cerimônia e depois ficou silenciosamente olhando para o túmulo de sua mãe. Depois de voltar para casa, Clarith e Michaela discutiram o que ela faria em seguida, incluindo uma mudança para Aceid; durante a conversa, Clarith desmoronou, finalmente falando para Michaela o que ela tinha ouvido de Chelsea. Clarith insistiu que Michaela era apenas amiga dela para satisfazer seu próprio ego, Michaela abraçou a garota e disse que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Percebendo que Michaela falou a verdade, Clarith devolveu o abraço enquanto ela chorava nos braços de sua amiga. The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 Depois de se acalmarem, os dois decidiram que iriam de fato para Aceid juntas e discutiram os preparativos para a jornada, até que Ayn invadiu a casa procurando por elas. Para o choque de Clarith, ele explicou que Eugen havia sido assassinado e seu pai acusou-a, e estava preparando uma multidão para prendê-la.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Clarith e Michaela imediatamente fugiram da aldeia com Ayn, escapando pelas montanhas; Durante a caminhada, os três fizeram uma pausa em uma árvore e Clarith dormiu. Depois, eles seguiram o resto do caminho até Aceid e se hospedaram em uma pousada no Distrito Central, cujos proprietários estavam familiarizados com Ayn. Exausta, Clarith desabou na cama e descansou durante a noite.The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 Na semana seguinte, Clarith e Michaela exaustivamente procuraram por um novo emprego, do amanhecer ao anoitecer, enquanto permaneciam com o estalajadeiro e sua esposa, embora não conseguissem encontrar um negócio disposto a contratar uma Netsuma. Depois de voltar de outra busca de emprego sem resultados naquela manhã, Clarith encontrou Michaela falando com Mikina Freezis. Depois de estudar suas características, Mikina inicialmente concordou em contratar Clarith, mas não Michaela, apenas concordando em aceitar a Elphe por insistência de Clarith. Decidindo morar na Mansão Freezis, as duas rapidamente reuniram a pouca bagagem que tinham e deixaram a pousada. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Empregadas de Freezis Depois de se mudarem para a Mansão Freezis, Clarith e Michaela começaram a treinar para se tornarem empregadas adequadas, aprendendo sobre seus vários deveres com Mikina. Algumas noites depois, o casal designou Clarith para cuidar da filha mais velha, Yukina, e ajudar as outras empregadas. The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 No mês seguinte, Clarith se esforçou para aprender seus deveres enquanto brincava com Yukina e lia os escritos da menina, encontrando com Michaela na fonte do jardim depois do jantar todas as noites para conversar. No final do mês de estágio, ambas foram aceitas como empregadas júnior.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Em 28 de dezembro, Clarith brincou com Yukina e depois se juntou a Michaela e algumas outras empregadas do lado de fora para ajudar na lavanderia,The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 sendo surpreendida pela frieza da água.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 As duas estavam conversando com as outras empregadas até que elas foram convocadas por Gerda para servir o conde Felix, que havia especificamente pedido por elas. Confusas, as duas obedientemente serviram ao conde com a devida etiqueta conforme as instruções e perceberam que ele estava acompanhado de Ayn. Assim que Keel entrou no salão, os três saíram da sala para se encontrarem em particular com o senhor feudal. Do lado de fora, Ayn explicou que ouvira falar de seu novo emprego e acompanhou o conde para vê-las, revelando que seu pai fora preso e ele alistara-se no exército de Elphegort. Sua conversa foi interrompida por Keel e Earl Felix saindo da sala, Keel em seguida foi abordado por Yukina. Quando Ayn e o conde saíram, Clarith agradeceu por tudo que ele havia feito por elas.The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 Naquela noite, Clarith colocou Yukina na cama e se juntou a Michaela no jardim; lá ela conversou com ela sobre Yukina e sua incrível habilidade com a escrita, tranquilizando Michaela quando ela admitiu seu ciúme da quantidade de atenção que Clarith concedia para a criança. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Após um breve silêncio, Clarith pediu a Michaela que cantasse a canção que ela havia cantado em Yatski e escutou suas performances seguintes. Clarith, em seguida, Keel apareceu e revelou que ele tinha ouvido Michaela cantar e anunciou sua intenção de contratar um instrutor de canto para aperfeiçoar sua técnica. As duas em seguida foram mandadas para a cama, The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 e duas semanas depois, em janeiro de 500 EC, Clarith acompanhou Michaela ao salão de banquetes enquanto Keel se preparava para mostrar aos seus colegas de negócios o canto da jovem. Nos bastidores, ela apoiou sua amiga enquanto ela deslumbrava a platéia. Com o passar do tempo, Clarith começou a ficar com ciúmes quando a "Diva de Elphegort" começou a ficar cada vez mais popular e cada vez mais procurada por pretendentes masculinos.The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 Rei do outro lado do mar Após as apresentações de Michaela em outro dos banquetes mensais de Keel, Clarith viu o Rei Kyle de Marlon falando com Michaela na sala de estar e questionou-a sobre o que ele disse imediatamente depois que ele saiu. Percebendo o pingente de concha que Kyle deu a ela, Clarith percebeu que o rei estava tentando conquistar Michaela também e tentou avisá-la para afastar-se dele. Depois Clarith admitiu que temia que Michaela a deixasse, The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 ela desculpou-se e foi cuidar de Yukina.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Várias semanas depois, Clarith estava limpando o corredor ouvindo Keel e Michaela discutindo sobre Kyle em outra sala, e descobriu que ele estava noivo da Princesa de Lucifenia. Horrorizada com a notícia, ela prometeu proteger Michaela do aparente playboy Kyle; quando Kyle, que tinha chegado a negócios, se aproximou de Clarith e imediatamente perguntou onde Michaela estava, Clarith disse a ele que estava ocupada no mercado. Quando Kyle saiu para encontrá-la, no entanto, outra empregada mandou Michaela para o mercado e Clarith amaldiçoou seu erro. Ela então tentou vários métodos de humilhar ou fugir de Kyle, incluindo a colocação de um cachorro nele e colocar uma casca de banana em seu caminho, apenas para cada método se virar contra ela. Quando o casal atravessou uma ponte no caminho de volta para a mansão, Clarith tentou empurrar Kyle na água e, como resultado, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Enquanto ela se agitava e pedia ajuda, Kyle pulou na água e a salvou; Naquela noite, Clarith lamentou sobre seus fracassos na cozinha da mansão. Quando Michaela se aproximou dela e disse que eles tinham recebido a ordem de servir bebidas alcoólicas a Keel, Thorny, e Kyle após a reunião deles, Clarith sugeriu que provassem a bebida para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem e depois beberam a garrafa inteira. Bêbada, Clarith invadiu a sala privada de Keel e "serviu" o que restava da bebida, antes de começar a gritar bêbada com Kyle por não mencionar sua noiva e planejar levar Michaela para longe. Quando Keel tentou intervir, ela bêbado discutiu com ele até que ela finalmente ficasse sóbria. Depois, ambas foram severamente repreendidas por Keel pela explosão de Clarith, e Clarith foi até os jardins da mansão e ficou de mau humor até Michaela chegar. Assim que Clarith lamentou seu comportamento, Michaela tentou animá-la e gentilmente disse-lhe para ser mais aberta sobre seus sentimentos. Ao ouvir isso, Clarith perguntou se Michaela se casaria com ela e Michaela respondeu que teria que pensar sobre isso. The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Em uma ocasião, quando o chef estava doente, Clarith fez uma refeição em seu lugar para Yukina e impressionou a família Freezis, recebendo mais tarefas de cozinha a partir de então. Ela também ficou preocupada em uma ocasião em que Michaela demorou a voltar de sua visita à pousada em que ficaram; quando Michaela finalmente voltou e pediu desculpas por ter se desviado, Clarith também notou o garoto que a acompanhava de volta à mansão, Allen. Ela então direcionou Michaela para a lavanderia e as duas lavaram roupas juntas. Naquela noite, as duas conversaram no jardim a respeito da estalagem. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Caça Verde No dia seguinte, Clarith estava entre os convocados por Keel e ouviu seu mordomo, Bruno, explicar que o rei Kyle havia se retratado do noivado com a princesa Riliane por ter um amante em Elphegort. Como ele explicou, Keel especulou que Michaela seria sua "amante", Clarith então escutou enquanto Keel repreendia as ações de Kyle e percebeu que Riliane poderia matar Michaela; Ela falou quando Keel disse a Michaela que ele tinha esconderijos para ela se refugiar, e durante a reunião determinou que ela deveria proteger Michaela e estar com ela em todos os momentos. Uma semana depois, Clarith viu a Floresta da Árvore Milenar queimada e orou a Deus pela floresta. No dia seguinte, no início da Caça Verde, Clarith se preparou para fugir com Michaela e consolou Yukina quando a garota chorou por sua partida. Depois que Keel deu a Michaela um manto para obscurecer seus cabelos verdes, as duas partiram para a aldeia de Yatski; Ao longo do caminho, eles viram a carnificina de mulheres espalhadas pela cidade de Aceid e na aldeia destruída de Yatski. Para a surpresa de Clarith, eles encontraram sua antiga casa milagrosamente ainda de pé, e pegou algumas das pílulas para dormir de sua mãe antes de sair. Correndo para o sul, os duas foram subitamente perseguidas por soldados lucifenianos a cavalo e foram cercadas; Quando os soldados descobriram Michaela e se prepararam para matá-la, Ayn chegou e deu-lhes a chance de escapar. Quando eles fugiram, Ayn alcançou as garotas e disse que atrairia os soldados para longe enquanto elas se escondiam na floresta. As meninas relutantemente correram para a floresta até que Ayn se juntou a elas novamente. Ao ouvir os soldados lucifenianos aproximarem-se mais uma vez, Clarith pediu a Michaela que lhe desse seu manto, planejando distrair os soldados enquanto ela corria em busca de segurança. Os dois amigos se abraçaram e Clarith confessou seu amor a Michaela antes de finalmente beijá-la; ao fazer isso, Clarith aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar as pílulas para dormir de sua mãe em sua boca. Quando Michaela perdeu a consciência, Clarith agradeceu a Ayn e a levou para o esconderijo de Keel enquanto os soldados estavam distraídos.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 De lá, ela foi perseguida, capturada e depois levada para a cidade de Toragay para interrogatório.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Revolução Lucifeniana Nos dois meses seguintes, Clarith foi interrogada pelo general Daniel Ausdin sobre o local em que Michaela estava, recusando-se a revelar as informações, apesar das tentativas do general. O interrogatório foi interrompido por Corpa, que chegou para libertá-la. Quando ele discutiu isso com Daniel, Clarith descobriu que Michaela havia sido encontrada morta e ela mordeu a língua em estado de choque. Tendo um ataque histérico e sangrando pela boca, Clarith caiu inconsciente e recebeu ajuda médica. Depois ela foi enviada para a mansão de Corpa em Rolled, e ela aprendeu que os Freezises se hospedaram lá após a sua libertação e a destruição de sua mansão. Na chegada, Clarith cumprimentou Yukina calorosamente e se encontrou com Mikina também. Assim que Mikina confirmou a morte de Michaela, Clarith entrou em colapso e desabou, confortada por Mikina e Yukina. Clarith, em seguida, foi se encontrar com Keel, que estava em uma reunião com um convidado ao lado. Depois de cumprimentar Keel, Clarith conheceu seu convidado, Germaine Avadonia, que pouco depois tentou recrutá-la. De Germaine, Clarith soube da Resistência Lucifeniana que planejava iniciar uma revolução em Lucifenia, e foi questionada se ela queria vingar o assassinato de Michaela; Clarith respondeu que iria considerar isso e Germaine a advertiu para não traí-los. Keel acalmou seus medos e Germaine saiu com sua companheira, York. Depois de comentar sobre seus convidados, Clarith saiu para descansar sobre os cuidados de Keel e dormiu. Ela passou os próximos dias brincando com Yukina e fazendo pouco mais. Um dia, Keel se aproximou de Clarith para discutir seus planos futuros e disse-lhe que decidira apoiar a Resistência Lucifeniana. Clarith afirmou que tinha decidido não se juntar a eles, Keel se ofereceu para mantê-la como sua família se mudar para Marlon e ela se recusou, incapaz de lidar com a perda de Michaela. Observando uma catedral de Levin através da janela, Keel sugeriu que ela trabalhasse em um monastério no extremo oeste de Lucifenia, a fim de clarear a cabeça. Quando Keel disse que precisava aceitar a morte de Michaela e seguir em frente, Clarith finalmente aceitou a oferta. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Por um pequeno tempo, Clarith se encontrou com a Resistência Lucifeniana para que eles pudessem se comunicar com Keel através dela. Um dia ela chegou em uma taverna Lucifeniana na Praça Milanais, Rolled, para retransmitir a Germaine que Keel tinha finalmente decidiu apoiar a resistência. Lá ela foi mais uma vez solicitada a se juntar, mas recusou, dizendo que ela era muito fraca e que ela já tinha recebido um lugar para trabalhar. Depois de desejar sorte a Germaine e sua revolução, Clarith saiu da taverna.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Começando de novo Nos quatro meses seguintes, Clarith trabalhou no Monastério Held, junto ao porto, cuidando das crianças, trabalhando nos campos e muitas vezes rezando. Durante seu tempo, ela escreveu uma carta para Keel informando seu progresso, e ela também foi informada por Abbess sobre uma lenda do mar que era um contrato demoníaco. Um dia, depois do almoço, Clarith foi visitada pela feiticeira Elluka Clockworker e sua aprendiz Gumillia, concedendo-lhe uma muda em vaso. Durante o chá Elluka explicou que a muda abrigava Michaela, que era originalmente um espírito da floresta que havia encarnado como um ser humano por magia. Sem surpresa pela notícia, Clarith soube ainda que Michaela havia sido escolhida como a sucessora de Held e se tornaria a próxima Árvore Milenar; Nesse meio tempo, Keel sugerira dar a muda a Clarith. Embora Clarith tenha ficado feliz em saber que Michaela estava viva, Gumillia contestou a custódia de Michaela e recitou um feitiço para convocar seu espírito da muda. Quando ela viu sua amiga aparecer diante de seus olhos, Clarith falou com Michaela e aprendeu a sua decepção que o curto feitiço ilusório só poderia ser usado algumas vezes. Finalmente entendendo que ela tinha que seguir em frente, ela e Michaela confessaram seu amor um ao outro em uníssono antes do ritual terminar. Quando a ilusão desapareceu, a derrotada Gumillia deu a muda para Clarith e sugeriu que ela a plantasse na floresta; antes de partir, ela também disse a Clarith que Michaela havia sido vingada e que a Filha do Mal havia sido morta na revolução.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Uma semana depois, Clarith levou a muda para a cidade portuária enquanto se perguntava o que fazer com ela. Assim que encontrou um lugar para descansar, se deparou com uma criança delirante caída no chão, sofrendo e com fome, e por mais que a garota tenha implorado para que ela não a deixasse, The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Clarith foi buscar ajuda e a mandou para o monastério. Lá eles descobriram que a menina, Rin, não tinha para onde ir e Clarith permitiu que ela ficasse no lá. Embora Rin logo tenha demonstrado uma atitude infantil e mal-humorada em relação a todos no local, Clarith continuou a tratá-la gentilmente em lembrança de como ela mesma foi tratada uma vez; lentamente, a garota começou a se abrir e mostrar respeito aos outros, até mesmo pedindo conselhos. Poucos dias depois, com a ajuda de um criança chamada Denis, Clarith finalmente convenceu Rin a ajudar no trabalho na fazenda depois de tirá-la de uma discussão com uma mulher do clero. Durante o almoço, Clarith foi regar as plantas enquanto a menina apreciava sua comida e, em seguida, a criança perguntou sobre a muda Michaela. Ela respondeu que a planta era sua amiga e declarou que todas as vidas eram iguais, discutindo essa crença com a mentalidade egoísta de Rin. Eles então começaram a falar sobre suas crenças religiosas e Clarith afirmou que, independentemente de sua seita, suas crenças em Levin eram essencialmente as mesmas. Ao terminar, Rin perguntou a Clarith se ela ainda a trataria da mesma forma, mesmo se fosse uma pessoa terrível, e recebeu uma resposta positivaThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Com o passar dos anos, o comportamento de Rin melhorou e, passando a sentir que tinha uma irmãzinha, Clarith começou a se afastar da morte de Michaela; The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 com o tempo ela foi oficialmente batizada como uma freira da seita Held. sect.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath. Em 505 CE, alguns dias depois de Rin ter lhe pedido dicas de culinária, Clarith quebrou um grampo de cabelo e o deixou no confessionário; Naquela noite, lembrando-se do objeto, ela foi até o lá e encontrou a porta destrancada, com alguém dentro. Ela se aproximou silenciosamente e percebeu que era Rin quem estava se confessando; Quando a garota descreveu as atrocidades que cometera e implorou perdão a Deus, percebeu que Rin era na realidade Riliane, a Filha do Mal. Ao descobrir disso, Clarith foi tomada pela raiva e pegou uma faca no armário e seguiu assim que garota saiu do confessionário até o litoral. De lá, observou Rin pegar uma garrafa e enviá-la para o mar, lembrando o que a freira principal havia lhe dito sobre a lenda. Quando uma voz começou a sussurrar para ela, Clarith decidiu matar Rin antes que seu contrato fosse estabelecido. Acreditando que a voz era Michaela, ela ficou ainda mais irritada e se preparou para apunhalar Rin, antes de ter uma visão de um garoto que a deteve. Depois de um momento de choque, ela percebeu que a voz odiosa não podia ser de Michaela e voltou a si, com Rin agora calmamente a observando. Clarith subitamente se aproximou e cortou o cabelo dela com a faca.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 No dia seguinte, as duas foram para a Floresta da Árvore Milenar para plantar a muda de Michaela. Quando chegaram ao local da Árvore, as duas oraram e começaram a cavar; durante seu trabalho, Clarith pediu desculpas a ela por cortar o seu cabelo e se retirou. Depois de transplantar o broto, Clarith prometeu ensina-la a fazer brioche e ambos se ajoelharam para rezar novamente. Assim que Rin começou a se desculpar, Clarith fez o mesmo e as duas choraram juntas até o anoitecer. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Mais tarde, ela ensinou Rin como fazer brioche como prometido. The Daughter of White - なにもできなかったあの娘 少し料理がうまくなった 今日のおやつのブリオッシュ とってもうまく焼けてる Vida no Convento Em 505 CE, Clarith foi ocasionalmente visitada por Mikina durante os seis meses seguintes, levando como doação alguns dos livros de Yukina e falando sobre a busca de sua filha para encontrar os "recipientes de pecado". Durante uma dessas visitas, Clarith notou que Mikina estava aturdida antes de partir, e não muito depois de saber que Mikina estava desaparecida de casa. Quatro dias depois, encontrou Denis incomodando dois visitantes, que ela rapidamente descobriu serem Germaine e Yukina. Depois de reunir-se alegremente com seu antigo patroa, Clarith as chamou para entrar e levou-as para os quartos dos convidados, mostrando o costume do monastério de receber viajantes. Assim que Germaine saiu da sala, Clarith conversou com Yukina em particular, falando como ela tinha recebido muitos de seus livros de sua mãe. Ela então contou a recente série de visitas de Mikina, depois, disse que permitiria que a menina ficasse no mosteiro por um tempo. Elas conversaram sobre as aventuras de Yukina nos últimos cinco anos até perceberem que estavam sem chá; Clarith convocou Rin para substituir o pote, além de dizer a ela para substituí-la em outras salas e pedir para que os funcionários da cafeteria preparassem refeições para seus convidados. Clarith observou as duas se conhecerem, e viu o choque de Rin quando soube que Germaine Avadonia estava na sala ao lado. Lembrando-se rapidamente do passado de sua amiga, Clarith se preparou para entregar o chá para Germaine e tentou apressar Rin, mas acabaram se encontrando ao sair. Ela observou a guerreira compartilhar um momento breve e tenso com Rin, antes de dizer que era bom conhecê-la e sair. Questionada por Yukina, Clarith se recusou a falar sobre isso e prometeu quando a menina era mais velha. Ela então saiu da sala depois de anunciar que o jantar estaria pronto em breve.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 1 Vida posterior Muito mais tarde, quando as duas deixaram o mosteiro, um jovem Netsuma foi abandonado no orfanato e Clarith o criou, nomeando o menino Ayn.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Algum tempo depois em 529 CE, angustiada pela contínua discriminação contra seu clã, Clarith deixou o mosteiro e fundou sua própria ordem monástica: as Irmãs de Clarith. Em campanha para eliminar a discriminação da sociedade, ela guiou suas outras companheiras para cuidar dos pobres e órfãos em toda Evillious;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 durante todo o período, ela continuou a permanecer em contato com Rin.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Clarith Em 530 CE, após a morte da Árvore Milenar e a descoberta de Michaela pela seita Held, Clarith publicou um discurso sobre a Árvore Milenar "reencarnada", declarando-a uma protetora da humanidade e digna de sua reverência e amor. Ela então inspirou as Irmãs de Clarith a promover o respeito pela árvore e proibiu que ela fosse danificada. Como parte dessa proteção, Clarith estabeleceu uma igreja na entrada da Floresta da Árvore Milenar, através da qual os potenciais visitantes da floresta poderiam ser examinados antes da entrada. Depois que o processo de exame foi simplificado com a emissão de licenças de tráfego florestal, Clarith concedeu autorizações a Elluka Clockworker e Gumillia para que pudessem passar livremente para a floresta.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Mais tarde na vida, Clarith publicou uma autobiografia de sua vida e sua descoberta da fé após dificuldades antes e depois da Guerra Lucifenia-Elphegort.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Fim do mundo Após sua morte, Clarith foi enviada para o Paraíso e permaneceu lá. Em 999 CE, ela e as outras almas foram arrastadas de volta ao Terceiro Período quando o mundo terrestre se fundiu com o Submundo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mais tarde, ela se reuniu com Michaela na floresta destruída e ficou sabendo de Allen Avadonia se encontrando com vários dos contratantes de Demônios do Pecado no mundo destruído. Quando a Princesa do Sono liberou o Oitavo Presente através do ar e colocou todas as almas para dormir, Clarith foi encarregado por Michaela de alcançar Allen e convocar sua ajuda para parar o alvoroço da Princesa do Sono em Toragay. Recebendo a bênção temporária da deusa como proteção contra o veneno, Clarith levou o cavalo Josephine, que recebeu a mesma bênção, e entrou no Palácio Real Lucifeniano. Ali encontrou Allen e, depois de cumprimentá-lo, explicou a situação alarmante para o menino; Ela também explicou como ele era o único que poderia parar Eve, já que só ele poderia se mover livremente pelo mundo. Enquanto Allen hesitava, ela apontou o perigo que Riliane enfrentaria se a Princesa do Sono não fosse parada imediatamente, convencendo o menino a ir com ela, galopando para fora do palácio.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Quando se aproximaram da cidade em ruínas, Clarith avistou Hansel no caminho sob a forma de Lemy Abelard e parou, assustada. Quando o menino se ofereceu para ajudar com Eve, Clarith disse a ele que ele e a Princesa do Sono não deveriam se encontrar, como era o desejo de Michaela, explicando que ele entrando em contato com ela só levaria a mais caos. Hänsel continuou a argumentar com ela, trazendo a Clockworker's Doll e insistindo que era uma ferramenta de Michaela que os ajudaria. Quando os dois se tornaram mais hostis, Allen encerrou o argumento e permitiu que Hansel os acompanhasse, antes que Josephine os levasse. Assim que eles entraram nas ruínas dizimadas de Toragay e avistaram a Princesa do Sono, Clarith se aproximou dela com Allen e viu o garoto tentar argumentar com a bruxa louca. Ela então sussurrou para ele que ela não poderia ser racional e sugeriu que ela tinha sido assim por um longo tempo, apenas agindo por instinto e inconsciente de suas próprias ações. Clarith, em seguida, admitiu que ela não sabia como parar Eve e só pode assistir ansiosamente como Allen tentou, apenas para Hansel chegar e selar Eve de volta na Clockworker's Doll antes de sair. Depois, ela explicou a Allen que o Demônio da Inveja o levaria ao próximo contratante, Kayo Sudou, em Jakoku. Quando o demônio chegou, Clarith se despediu, já que Josephine não conseguia cruzar o mar. Allen agradeceu, ela acenou para ele e agradeceu ao "Demônio Caranguejo" por ajudá-lo, ficando envergonhada em saber logo depois que o demônio não era um caranguejo. Depois, ela viu como o demônio se transformou em sua verdadeira forma de peixe e saltou em direção ao mar com Allen.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Resgatando um velho amigo Mais tarde, Clarith levou Josephine de volta ao Palácio Real Lucifeniano, vendo os soldados do Partido Tasan atacando Riliane. Salvando-a, os dois fugiram do palácio antes de parar para descansar. As duas, em seguida, conversaram sobre o que acontecia, Clarith explicou que Michaela a havia enviado para salvá-la e que ela não estava na festa de Riliane por não gostar de multidões. Como os dois raciocinaram que o Partido Tasan estava atrás de contratantes demoníacos, Clarith impediu que Riliane voltasse para salvar Kyle, que também era um contratante. Eles foram então interrompidas pelo Demônio do Orgulho, que explicou que eram apenas contratados com alta compatibilidade que estavam sendo caçados e que precisavam da ajuda dos outros Demônios de Pecado. Os três logo partiram para Marlon, onde Michaela estava com os demônios.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 3 Após se reunirem, Riliane partiu com a Mestra do Inferno. Mais tarde, depois que Clarith e Michaela testemunharam as irregularidades no céu causadas por Ma, ela foi encarregada de vigiar os Demônios do Pecado enquanto Michaela viajava para o Teatro do Mal. Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 Legado Nos anos seguintes à morte de Clarith, as Irmãs de Clarith continuaram sua missão de proteger a nova Árvore Milenar e espalhar boas obras através de Evillious. A vida dela com Michaela foi detalhada por Yukina em um de seus contos de fadas Freezis chamado "Donzela da Árvore" seguindo o seu conto "A Dama de Branco". Clarith e suas ações também foram detalhadas em outro dos romances da menina, "A Filha do Mal", ganhando popularidade em todo o mundo durante os séculos seguintes.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 O órfão Netsuma salvo por ela, Ayn, mais tarde se tornou o primeiro comissário-chefe da Policia Mundial e seu nome foi passado para seu neto, Ayn Anchor. Enquanto consultava o policial a respeito de um recente caso de assassinato em Toragay, Elluka revelou ter conhecimento sobre seu nome e sua origem com Clarith e sua querida amiga, inspirando Ayn a trabalhar para viver de acordo com o heroísmo de seu homônimo. Séculos após sua morte, a dramaturga Ma escreveu um roteiro sobre sobre sua vida e foi adaptado para um filme.Evils Kingdom Booklet Mais tarde, ela escreveu outro roteiro com Gammon Octo sobre seu relacionamento com Michaela e foi posteriormente revisto pela Mestra da Corte.Evils Court Booklet - 5 Minutes Before Court - Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ Ao rever o "filme", Gammon expressou sua incerteza sobre se os dois eram amigos ou amantes, mas observou que seu relacionamento estava inevitavelmente condenado de qualquer maneira.Evils Court Booklet - Spirit of ELD Personalidade e Traços Clarith era uma pessoa gentil e carinhosa, mas não tinha confiança para acreditar em si mesma. Devido ao abuso que sofreu, Clarith era tímida, quieta e desajeitada, muitas vezes causando acidentes ou não falando sobre coisas que não eram culpa dela; Como esse comportamento muitas vezes lhe rendia mais abuso, ela se tornou ainda mais tímida a ponto de parecer fria ou insociável com os outros, e muitas vezes se desculpava ou tinha explosões histéricas em momentos impróprios. Com o tempo, ela também passou a odiar o cabelo devido à discriminação que atraía, odiando também o resto de sua aparência. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Depois de ganhar amigos, Clarith lentamente saiu de sua concha e teve mais confiança e respeito por si mesma; como resultado, e a pedido de Michaela, ela tornou-se mais expressiva sobre seus sentimentos, mais despreocupada e esperançosa por uma vida mais feliz. Ela também começou a demonstrar uma atitude calma e sensível como empregada doméstica da família Freezis, particularmente como cuidadora de Yukina. Apesar disso, ela permaneceu com medo de perder sua felicidade e agiu de forma precipitada e histérica ao menor pensamento de que perderia Michaela para outra pessoa. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Depois da Caça Verde, Clarith entrou em depressão e pareceu voltar à sua antiga auto-aversão. Depois de passar algum tempo lamentando, no entanto, ela recuperou seu comportamento dedicado enquanto trabalhava no monastério, permanecendo gentil com os órfãos que ela nutria, incluindo Rin. Altamente empática como resultado de sua formação, dando o exemplo e ajudando outras pessoas a escapar de seu sofrimento, como Michaela a ajudou a escapar do seu.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Apesar de inicialmente não ter fé em Deus por causa de seu passado, suas experiências com Michaela a transformaram em uma crente devota.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Habilidades Devido a sua natureza desastrada, Clarith se atrapalhou com muito do seu trabalho, muitas vezes trabalhando mais devagar do que a maioria e tendo que se repetir; sua falta de confiança apenas reforçou seu ritmo lento, e tarefas como agricultura e lavar roupas eram visivelmente difíceis para ela. Sobre seus serviços aos Freezises e ao monastério de Held, Clarith melhorou na execução de tarefas ainda mais difíceis.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1Tendo vivido a maior parte de sua vida em uma aldeia sem litoral, ela não sabia nadar.The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Ela era hábil em cozinhar e assar, especialmente quando se tratava de fazer brioche.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Da mesma forma, assim como sua mãe, Clarith era naturalmente boa com as crianças, facilmente ganhando o amor e a admiração de Yukina;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 depois de se juntar ao monastério, Clarith aperfeiçoou suas habilidades com crianças e foi até capaz de lidar com sucesso com a rude e mal educada Rin. Por causa de seu passado, Clarith possuía extraordinária paciência e empatia, bem como uma dedicação que lhe permitia ganhar a confiança e o respeito dos outros.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Como resultado, ela foi capaz de encontrar e executar com sucesso uma seita separada nas Irmãs de Clarith; Suas habilidades de ler e escrever foram tais que ela publicou um discurso persuasivo e sua própria autobiografia mais tarde na vida.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep3 Ela também possuía uma pequena quantidade de potencial mágico, permitindo-lhe "sentir" que Michaela era mais do que meramente humana.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Conexões de Personagens Michaela: amiga e amor de sua vida. Embora solitária o suficiente para aceitar, Clarith foi inicialmente incapaz de acreditar que a amizade de Michaela fosse real. Com o tempo, no entanto, elass se aproximaram e Clarith começou a se recuperar de anos de abuso emocional. Com o tempo, ela passou a amá-la, a ponto de ter ciúmes de Kyle e tentou freneticamente protegê-la durante a Guerra Lucifenia-Elphegort; ao cair em depressão após sua morte, Clarith pôde se encontrar com o espírito de Michaela e encontrou força em sua memória. Yatski Shaman: a mãe de Clarith. Embora a princípio desconsiderasse friamente suas crenças mais espirituais, ela amava sua mãe carinhosamente como sendo sua única família e, antes de Michaela, sua única amiga no mundo. Como resultado, quando sua mãe adoeceu, Clarith constantemente se preocupava com ela, sempre insistindo que ela descansasse, e ficou profundamente entristecida com sua morte. Keel Freezis: Empregador de Clarith. Antes de entrar em seu emprego, Clarith invejava Keel por seus famosos banquetes e os muitos amigos que ele tinha, e depois de chegar ao seu emprego, ela o encarou com gratidão e respeito. Eventualmente Clarith veio para ver Keel como família e aceitou sua ajuda para tentar passar pela morte de Michaela. Mikina Freezis: Empregadora de Clarith. Ela era grata a Mikina por empregá-la, apesar de suas características reveladoras de "criança demoníaca", e Clarith acabou por vê-la como família, aceitando o conforto dela após a Caça Verde e muitas vezes sendo visitada por ela na igreja. Yukina Freezis: Responsabilidade de Clarith no emprego dos Freezis. Clarith gostava das suas tarefas de cuidar de Yukina, brincando com ela e ajudando com sua escrita, e se referia carinhosamente à criança como seu pequena mestra. Esse relacionamento próximo continuou seguindo a vida de Clarith como uma freira, aceitando visitas de Yukina e confiando nela o suficiente para depois conhecer a verdade sobre sua amiga, "Rin". Rin: Uma menina Clarith acolheu no mosteiro. Inicialmente incomodada com a arrogância de Rin e a sua recusa em trabalhar, mas continuou sendo gentil com ela, vendo na garota a mesma solidadão que sentia. Com o tempo, Clarith começou a ver Rin como uma irmãzinha e orientou-a no monastério, ensinando-a a cozinhar. Ela ficou horrorizada ao saber que Rin era na verdade Riliane, mas os dois permaneceram amigos íntimos depois que Clarith a perdoou. Curiosidades Conceituação e Origem *O nome de Clarith é derivado de Clarisse d'Cagliostro, personagem do Castelo de Cagliostro.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 *Em uma entrevista, Akuno-P afirmou que Clarith tinha sido parte da história desde o início, embora a configuração de seu personagem tenha mudado várias vezes durante o desenvolvimento.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - ネイとクラリス、そしてシャルテットについては当初からありました。ただ設定や役割については二転三転しています。 *Originalmente, a linha de Clarith disse no começo de A Dama de Branco foi planejada para ser "sinto muito por nascer", mas depois mudou para "Sinto muito por estar vivo" para melhor se adequar às letras das músicas.Akuno-P Twitter - 12/25/14 - これはまあ「白ノ娘」の冒頭の歌詞でもあるんですが、曲制作当初は「生まれてごめんなさい」にする予定でした。歌詞として納まりが悪かったんで最終的には「生きていて～」になりました。 *O nome "Netsuma" (ネ ツ マ) compartilha os mesmos caracteres com a frase "tsumanne" (ツ マ ン ネ); a frase foi resultado de uma falha no software Vocaloid parodiada na música It's a Bokkoboko, tornando-se um slogan para Yowane Haku, representante Vocaloid de Clarith Curiosidades *Clarith compartilha o mesmo aniversário (21 de novembro) com seu representante Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Em Chrono Story, a cor que representa a Ira é branca, indicando o momento em que Clarith quase mata Rin com Grim The End;Chrono Story PV após o ato ter sido evitado pela intervenção de Allen, o pecado foi representado pela cor verde, possivelmente indicando Nemesis Sudou agindo sob a influência do Demônio da Ira .Judgment of Corruption PV *Em A Loucura do Duque Venomania, Hakua Netsuma é listada como desempregada, prenunciando o estado de Clarith em Aceid antes de ser contratada por Mikina Freezis. *Uma parte do discurso bêbado de Clarith em direção a Kyle, inadvertidamente, quebra a quarta parede, incluindo referências ao mecanismo Vocaloid, no qual muitos dos personagens de Mothy são baseados.The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White *Em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Clarith foi votada como o segundo personagem mais popular na saga A Filha do Mal pelos fãs japoneses. Galeria Concept Art= 947943.jpg|Clarith's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Clarith.png|Clarith's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 Heavenly novel03.jpg|Clarith's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Songs= Alone.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of White Last for tonight.png|Clarith about to stab Rin Miniyukii.jpg|Clarith as seen in Handbeat Clocktower MothyPVClarithRilianeJosephine.png|Clarith as she appears in Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Books= 12770.jpg|Clarith's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12777.jpg|Clarith washing clothes with Michaela Green.jpg|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 12787.jpg|Clarith with Michaela, Yukina and Keel in Aceid 389571897.jpg|Clarith preparing to murder Rin 6083136 1304392369QTQj.jpg|Clarith tending to Michaela in Yatski village 2018-01-19-23-46-007.jpg|Clarith as a nun in the novel Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Clarith with Rin and Yukina as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story 2018-02-03-16-35-002 copy.jpg|Clarith on the Cover of the VG edition of The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green DSoEmothyRilianeClarith.png|Clarith in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Manga= ClarithNovelette2.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver ClarithAkuMusu.png|Clarith on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover ClarithAkuMusu2.png|Clarith in the yonkoma MichaelaClarithDSoE.png|Clarith as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga DoEAct2Clarith.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 DoEAct2Clarith2.png|Clarith wearing her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga Act3cover.png|Clarith wearing her Aceid attire in the manga Clarithmanga.png|Clarith in her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga ClarithChild.png|Clarith as a child in the manga Clarithmanga3.png|Clarith without her shawl Clarithmanga2.png|Clarith wearing her Aceid attire MichaelaClarithMaid.png|Clarith in her maid atire in the manga ClarithIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Clarith in the manga's comments QuartetsClarith.png|Clarith as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsClarithMichaela.png|Clarith in the manga QuartetsClarithRin.png|Clarith as a nun in the manga AynChelseaClarithCapricciooftheDead.png|Clarith running away in The School Capriccio of the Dead |-| Games= 218_large.jpg|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil, for Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Merchandise= Clarith_card.png|Clarith's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card |-| Misc= 987564.jpg|Clarith on a poster for The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Akuno-46.png|Clarith as seen in Evils Kingdom Aparições Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Yowane Haku Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Os Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Elphegort Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Marlon Categoria:Clã Netsuma Categoria:Ira